The Travel 2: Meeting musicans
by TheSonicGamer99
Summary: I (Sam) meet DJ-pon 3, also known as Vinyl Scratch with Sonic and Rainbow Dash. Special OC appearances from werewolf99's OC and mlp556m6's OC. You can view the bios on the reviews of my last story, Sonic and Rainbow Dash:Nightmare Night. Rated T for language.
1. The invite

Aloha, my name is Samuel. I am comin at ya with another adventure of mine. This is when I orgionally met DJ-pon 3, also known as Vinyl Scratch. Let me start from the beginning. Humans had finally discovered dimensional travel, thanks to a certain someone giving my demensional remote away. Luckily, I had made a spare. Anyway, we begin at my house, a few years after the incident at my high school. I am testing out the dimensional remote I built. "Come on stupid thing, WORK!" I yell. I hit the remote agansit my hand, and it just falls apart. "SON OF A BI-" I yell. Suddenly, there's a ring at my doorbell. I grumble a bit, since I was really mad that the remote broke. I open my front door, and standing on my porch is a woman. She has rainbow colored hair, her shirt was white with an raincloud with thunder and a rainbow coming from it. She had blue pants and light blue shoes. "Can I help you?" I ask. She speaks, and she sounds exactly like Rainbow Dash to my suprise. "Yes, are you Samuel?" She asks. I nod as I take a close look at the woman's eyes. They are magenta. "Rainbow Dash? Is that you?" I ask suspicously. "How did ya know?" RD asks. I shrug. "It is pretty easy to know you, Dash. Anyway, why are you at my house? Did you and Sonic move to Earth?" I ask.

Rainbow Dash shakes her head. "Nope, I am actually here to invite you somewhere." RD says. I don't get suprised. "Hmph, where?" I ask. Rainbow Dash rubs the back of her head. "Well, a few days ago, Sonic pulled a dumb stunt with DJ-pon 3. Amazingly, it had amazed her, so she asked Sonic and me if we wanted to spend a few days hangin with her." RD says. I cross my arms. "And why are you telling me this?" I ask. "Well, she said I could invite two friends, so I decided to invite a alicorn I knew, and you." RD tells me. At this, I nearly start to hyper ventillate and collapse on the ground. I faint on the ground. "You okay?" I hear Rainbow Dash say before I faint. A few minutes later, I wake up and I see I am around three people. One of them is Sonic the Hedgehog, Rainbow Dash's boy friend. Next, I see Rainbow Dash. Finally, I see an alicorn I have never seen in ky life. "Where am I?" I ask. "You're at the workshop dude, you fainted after Rainbow Dash told you about the invatation." Sonic tells me.

I look at the alicorn. I can tell it is a guy by the size of the alicorn. He has a teal, gold and, silver coat (his fur) and his mane and tail are red and orange. He has a couple of those rings you can put in the skin. A gold dragon on his forehead, his wings are gold with silver tips, hazel eyes, and finally this silver pocket watch on his wrist. "Who are you?" I ask. "The name is Kenny Price. Nice to meet ya." He says, extending his hoof to me. I reach to shake it, and discover I am my hedgehog self again. "Oops, give me a sec." I say. I get off the couch I am laying on, and transform to my human form. I extend my hand to his hoof, and shake it. "I am Samuel, nice to meet you Kenny." I say. Kenny smiles at me. "Heh, you're human?" He asks. I nod my head, then I look at the two speedsters. "So are we gonna meet DJ-pon 3!" I ask excitedilly. "Yep, but you sure you wanna come Sam? I mean this'll be your first time meeting a singer fron Equestria." RD tells me. I place my right hand at my hip. "Lets just go..." I say. Sonic nods his head, and grabs one Chaos Emerald, and uses Chaos Control to teleport us in front of Manehatten, a major city in Equestria.


	2. Vinyl and Octavia

After a couple of minutes, for some reason it felt like hours to me, we finally reach the outskirts of Manehatten. We land at the entrance. "Finally!" I exclaim. I start to walk, but for some reason, I couldn't balance on my two legs. "WOAH!" I yell as I fall to the ground. "You o-" Sonic begins. Sonic turns to me, then his mouth opens wide. "Ummmm, Sam ya maybe wanna look at yourself..." Sonic whispers. "Whaddya mean?" I ask. I look at myself, and see I am a pegasus. My fur is light brown, my mane and tail are black, and finally my eyes are dark brown. Also my cutie mark is a control pad next to an image of Sonic's shoes. The others look at me. "Woah..." RD gasps. "Awesome pony self dude!" Kenny exclaims. I look around. "So, where are we?" I ask. "We are at Manehatten." RD says. Rainbow Dash points at the entrance of the city, and man, the city was HUGE! "Holy shit! This place is huge!" I yell. Sonic walks into the city. "Well, we better find the DJ's house before it gets dark." Sonic tells us. I nod my head. We all head into the city, to try and find Vinyl's house.

About 2 hours later (seriously this city is huge...) we finally manage the house of Vinyl Scratch. I knew she had a roomate, her name was Octavia, but Vinyl always calls her Octy or Tavi. "Time to meet the DJ." I say. I walk up to the door, and knock on it, and about a minute later, a unicorn opens the door. "Hello..." The unicorn asks sleeply. The unicorn had an electric blue striped mane, obviously a girl, her fur was white, and finally her cutie mark was a musical note. That was Vinyl Scratch alright. "Hello Miss Scratch, I am Samuel. I am one of the guests that Sonic invited after you said he could come hang with you for a few days." I say, trying to hold my excitement in. "(Yawn) Oh yeah. Come on in." Vinyl says. We walk in the house. The first thing I see is Vinyl's Bass Cannon. I go over to it, and press the fire button, wanting to see it in action. The cannon opens up, and shoots wubs, in other words music, at the wall, destroying it in the process. Hearing this, Vinyl finally becomes fully aware. "WHY DID YOU FIRE THE BASS CANNON!" She yells at me. "Oops?" I say.

Vinyl is about to slap me, when a voice calls out. A female voice, kinda sounding like a english accent. "Vinyl? What was that?" The voice calls out from upstairs. "Nothing! (Looks at me) Do not touch the Bass Cannon." Vinyl tells me forcefully. Vinyl turns around, and heads into the kitchen. But before she does, I seriously thought I saw Vinyl's eyes flash from magenta to red, and then back to magenta. "Wha?" I think. Before I can stop thinking, Sonic comes up and slaps me in the back of the head. "OW!" I yell. "That's for nearly killing us." Sonic hisses at me. Sonic walks away from me, and goes to explore the house. Again, the voice that's upstairs calls out downstairs. "I'll be down there in second Vinyl!" The voice calls out. Then, there's was hoof steps, and what I saw next, nearly made me hyperventillate. It was Octavia, she was coming downstairs. Her fur was a dark gray, while her mane and tail were black. Octavia's cutie mark was a violin musical note, except it was purple. As she was coming downstairs, I couldn't help but just stare at her. Rainbow Dash notices this, and waves her hoof in front of my face. "Yo, you there Sam?" RD asks.

Fortuately, I was able to snap out of it before Octavia reached the final step. She walks over to us. "So, you must be the ponies, and hedgehog, Vinyl invited." Octavia says to us. She looks at all of us, then her gaze stops at me. "Who are you?" Octavia asks me. I extend my right front hoof. "My name is Samuel, but I am not a pony, I am supposed to be human." I say. Octavia shakes my hoof. "Charmed. Anyway, I am gonna make us some soup before Vinyl burns it. See you all at dinner." Octavia tells us. Octavia walks into the kitchen to make dinner. As she does this, I stare at her, AGAIN. I couldn't believe it, was I in l-l-love with Octavia?


	3. Dinner fail

About three hours later, the soup was ready. We walk into the kitchen, and see it is a huge mess. "Let me guess, Vinyl did this?" I ask. Vinyl looks at me. "Hey! At least there isn't a fire like last time!" She exclaims. I go next to Octavia. "You let Vinyl cook before?" I whisper into Octavia's ear. Octavia gives me a slow nod. "Oh well, lets eat." I say. We all head to the table, the soup is chicken soup. It looks cool, it even has crushed garlic from what I could tell. "Nice, chicken soup." I say. We all sit down at the table, and I talk with Kenny in secret. After 3 minutes, Vinyl, using her magic, puts some soup in bowls, and passes them out. "Wow, clean serve Vinyl." Kenny says. Vinyl smiles at Kenny. "Thanks dude." She says to Kenny.

We begin to eat, and I start asking questions to Vinyl. "So, how did you meet Octavia,Vinyl?" I ask. Vinyl just shrugs at me. "I don't know. One second, I am drinkin, the next, I am on Octavia's couch in her house." Vinyl says. "So this is your house Octavia?" I ask Octavia. She nods her head, while trying to grab her spoon with her hooves. (It is harder than you think people.) I turn my attention back to Vinyl. "So Vinyl, you allergic to anything?" I ask. "Garlic. For some reason, it makes me feel sick." Vinyl tells me. Hearing this, before Vinyl can eat her soup, I quickly swipe the bowl from her. "HEY! WHATCHA DO THAT FOR!" Vinyl yells at me. "It has garlic. Plain and simple." I say to Vinyl. Then, for some reason, Octavia goes next to me, whispers to meet her in the front room. I nod my head as me and Octavia go into the front room. After we do so, Octavia punches me in the face.

"OW! What did you do that for?!" I exclaim. "You ruined dinner for one, and my chance to see if I am right!" Octavia exclaims. "Right about what?" I ask suspicously. Octavia rubs her back hooves. "Well, to see if Vinyl is a vampire." Octavia tells me embarresed. I laugh at her comment, having a feeling it isn't true. "You! A fancy pony, believing that crap!" I exclaim. Octavia lowers her head. "I know it sounds crazy, but I think she is. I mean, she doesn't go out during the day, even though she doesn't have work." Octavia tells me. "Pfffffft! Bet the next thing you notice is bags of blood in the fridge! Ha,ha,ha,ha!" I laugh. I stop laughing as Octavia slams her hoof on the ground. "Well, anyway is there a place we can sleep in the house?" I ask, trying to change the subject. "There is two beds in the attic, so two of you have to find a hotel." Octavia tells me. I'll work it out with the others, anyway no more of that vampire nonsense, okay?" I tell Octavia. Octavia nods her head, and we head back into the kitchen. As we do, I start to think about why Vinyl's eyes flashed earlier today.


	4. VAMPIRE!

That evening, me and Kenny are at the attic of the house. I had worked it out with the others who's staying where, even though I think they're just stayin on the roof of the house. Kenny was fast asleep, but I couldn't sleep. I couldn't stop thinking about this morning after Octavia said Vinyl was a vampire. "Why did Vinyl's eyes flash today?" I think. I had to get that out of my head, so I decided to listen to some music. But before I could grab a bag I brought, I heard a scream coming from downstairs. I didn't want to check it alone, so I shook Kenny up. "What?" Kenny asks, tired and annoyed. "I heard something downstairs." I whisper. "Ya must be going c-" Kenny begins. Suddenly, the scream happens again, this time, it is louder. "See, I told you!" I whisper annoyed.

We head downstairs toward the scream. Then, I see Vinyl and Octavia in the kitchen, along with what looks like a plastic IV pack filled with blood. Vinyl is forcing Octavia into a corner. Seeing this, I decide to confront Vinyl like a damn moron. "Get away from Octavia!" I yell at Vinyl. Vinyl turns toward me, her eyes now read, and her teeth are fangs. "You shouldn't of done that." Vinyl hisses at me. I look at Vinyl, suprised. "Octavia was right! You're a vampire!" I yell at Vinyl. Vinyl does a devilish grin at me. "To bad you won't survive tell the tale." Vinyl says to me. Vinyl turns her attention back to Octavia, and is about to bite her. That's when I intervene. I charge at Vinyl and punch her. The punch sends Vinyl straight through the kitchen wall, and to outside.

I look at Kenny. "Kenny, get Octavia out of here and get help." I say. "But-" Kenny begins. "NOW!" I yell at Kenny. Kenny grabs Octavia, and uses his wings to fly out of the house. I go outside the house where I sent Vinyl flying, and I see her standing up, 100% fine. "How are you not hurt!?" I exclaim. Vinyl snickers at me a bit. "I heal faster than other ponies, Samuel. Anyway, DIE!" Vinyl yells at me. Vinyl charges toward me, and punches me in the face. "GAH!" I yell. I slide a few feet back, but manage to stay on my hooves. "Heh, that barely hurt." I say smiling, spitting some blood I have in my mouth.

That's when, I get screwed over. Vinyl levitates me in the air using her magic. She pushes my body agansit the wall. Vinyl walks toward me, and as she gets closer, my body feels like it was slowly getting crushed. Vinyl stops a few feet from me. As she does, her eyes flash magenta for a few seconds. "I-I'm sorry..." Vinyl whispers. That's when I realized Vinyl wasn't in control. Just as I realized this, Vinyl's eyes go back to red. Was I about to be crushed by one of the best DJ's in Equestria?!


	5. Help arrives

I cannot believe it... I was about to be crushed by Vinyl Scratch. "Any last words, kid?" Vinyl asks evilly. "Buck... You..." I say, with what's left of my breath. Vinyl closes in on me with her magic, that's when a light appeared in the sky. The light seemed to be heading toward Vinyl. As it came closer, it appeared o be a giant fireball. It crashes into the ground, just a few feet from Vinyl. As the smoke clears around the crash site, you could barely see a shadow of an alicorn. Then, a female voice comes from the smoke. "Any pony need help?" The voice asks. The smoke clears around the alicorn. The features of her were, her fur was orange, the mane and tail were the color of fire, finally her eyes were a golden color. Vinyl turns her attention from me, to see the alicorn. "Who are you?" Vinyl asks, snickering a bit under her breath. The alicorn smiles confidentally. "My name is Sapphire Bloom." The alicorn says.

Vinyl snickers, then laughs at Sapphire. "You won't beat me!" Vinyl exclaims. "I beg to differ." Sapphire says. Sapphire uses her magic, and fires a fireball at Vinyl, sending her a few feet away, and canceling the magic grip she had on me. Now released, I went toward Sapphire Bloom, and walked right in fronr of her. "What is it?" She asks. "Ya can't kill Vinyl, she's not on control!" I exclaim. "What do you mean, not in control?" Sapphire asks. Before I could answer, I see Vinyl charging staight towards us. "Just knock her out!" I exclaim. I run at Vinyl, trying to hit her, but she counters all of my attacks. "You'll never see DJ-pon 3 again!" Vinyl exclaims at me. I smile at that challenge. "I beg to differ, Vinyl." I smile. I back kick Vinyl, sending her flyin towards Sapphire Bloom, who finshes the knockout job by slaming Vinyl to the ground. I head toward Sapphire, and smile at her. "Thank youuuuuuu..." I say. "Sapphire Bloom." Sapphire tells me. "Okay, Sapphire, lets get Vinyl inside." I say to Sapphire. Sapphire nods her head, and we carry Vinyl inside.

A few hours later, Vinyl wakes up, the rest of us surrounding the couch Sapphire and I placed her on. Vinyl looks at us nervously. "Oh, I'm busted arn't I?" Vinyl asks nervously. "YOU TRIED TO KILL ME!" Octavia yells. "Wha? The last thing I remember I'm squishing Sam." Vinyl says, pointing at me. "First, calm down Octavia. Second, YOU ARE A VAMPIRE VINYL?!" I ask, yelling. Vinyl rubs the back of her head nervously. "Yeah... I was hopping you wouldn't find out..." Vinyl says nervously. "Well, now we know." Sonic says. "Are you gonna tell anypony?" Vinyl asks. I shake my head. "We arn't (deep voice) right guys?" I ask. Everyone aggrees with me, except Rainbow Dash, who fell asleep on a chair a few minutes ago. "Anyway, we better hit the hay. Gnite everyone." Sonic says. Sonic shakes Rainbow Dash awake, and they head to their apartment. "Sonic's right. But I better stay with you guys just in case Vinyl freaks again." Sapphire says. "But we have no rooms." Octavia says. "Ya have the couch." Sapphire says. Vinyl gets off the couch she's on, and Sapphire lays on it. "Okay, good night every pony." I say. I head upstairs with Kenny, and we go to sleep.


	6. Prank Fail

After the events of last night, I was mad at Vinyl for nearly killing me and the others. So I decided to do revenge on Vinyl. I asked Sonic last night to meet me behind the house of Vinyl and Octavia. Sonic and I were back there about 7:00 AM. "So, why did you want me back here?" Sonic asks, obviously impatient. "Well, I want you to help me prank Vinyl." I say to Sonic. At this, Sonic's eyes widen. "What! Are you crazy!" Sonic exclaims. I rub my front left hoof in the back of my head. "I am crazy a little bit, but not your crazy." I say. "What was that?" Sonic asks suspicously. "Nothing!" I say quickly. I pull out a silver spoon from my mane. "Pffft! Why do you have a spoon kid?!" Sonic asks mockingly

I just ignored that comment, since I was to bent on pranking Vinyl right now. "Okay, here's the plan. I will keep my eye on Vinyl until she falls asleep. Then when she does, I'll raise the spoon from her bedroom, where you'll be positioned near the door. You will grab the spoon, and using your super speed, quickly place it on Vinyl's hoof." I explain. Sonic looks at me, stupidlly. "What?" I ask. "That prank won't work. The spoon is stupid." Sonic tells me. I face hoof myself in complete annoyence of Sonic's comment. "Vampires can't touch silver. (Points at spoon) This is a silver spoon." I explain to Sonic. Sonic face palms himself. "Are ya sure this will work?" Sonic asks. "Definetly." I say, nodding my head. Sonic thinks for a bit, then asks a question. "One last thing, when is it?" Sonic asks. I think for a moment, then I know an answer. "It isn't obvious...?" I ask annoyed. Sonic face palms himself again. "Okay, see ya then, Sam." Sonic says. Sonic and I seperate, until the prank begins.

About 1:00 PM, I sneak towards Vinyl's room. Her door is slightly ajar, enough for me to see Vinylbon her bed, asleep. I raise the silver spoon from my mane. Then Sonic uses his super speed, and quickly places the spoon on Vinyl's front left hoof. As Sonic does this, unknown to us, Octavia passes Vinyl's room door. She sees me crouching near it. "What are you doing?" Octavia asks. At hearing this, I freeze in fear in suprisement and slowly turn toward Octavia. "Hi Octavia..." I say nervously. Octavia gets on her two back hooves, and places her right front hoof on her hip. "What are you doing?" Octavia asks again, this time more forcefully. I was forced to say something. "Pranking. A harmless prank." I say. "Oh, let me see." Octavia says. Then Octavia walks on her two back hooves near the door, (I know, weird right?) and preeks inside to see Sonic placing the spoon on Vinyl. "Is that a silver spoon?" Octavia asks. "Yep." I say confidentally. Octavia turns toward me, her left eye twitching. "YOU IDIOT! DO YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS WHEN VAMPIRES TOUCH SILVER!" Octavia yells. "It hurts." I say. "IT ALSO SETS THE TOUCHED AREA ON FIRE!" Octavia yells. Octavia points at the area the spoon touched, and Vinyl's hoof is on fire.

"Vinyl doesn't seem to care." I say. Octavia raises her front right hoof. "3... 2... 1..." Octavia says. Then suddenly, Vinyl wakes up, yelling in pain. "Oh crap." Me and Sonic whisper.

ONE WEIRD TRANSITION LATER...

After extingusihing Vinyl's burning hoof, and the rest of her room, Sonic and myself were stuck hanging out with Octavia tomorrow. It was either that, or have Vinyl suck Sonic's and my blood dry. I didn't really mind, since I like Octavia, A LOT. So after arguing with Sonic, we went to our seperate sleeping areas, since Sonic actually got a hotel, and prepared for tomorrow.


	7. Day with Octavia

**This is might be a short chapter. Sorry guys, I hate doing boring chapters.**

* * *

The next day, Sonic and myself meet up with Octavia outside the house. To my suprise, Rainbow Dash is here to. "Why is Rainbow Dash here?" I whisper to Sonic. Sonic just shrugs at me, and we turn our attention to the girls. "Ah, I had a feeling Vinyl might do something like this." Octavia says calmly as possible. "What do you mean?" RD asks. Octavia explains the prank Sonic and I did, then Rainbow Dash laughs her flank off. "Why did Vinyl give me these guys..." Octavia whispers. Then we head off into the city, and to Octavia's first thing on her to-do list. Which was cello practice at the park. I don't know why Octavia parctices at the park, so I decided to with it. As Octavia practiced her cell, I couldn't stop staring at her. Unfortunately, a certain blue hedgehog noticed my staring, and went near me.

"Why are you staring at her?" Sonic asks. I look at Sonic, suprised. "Wh-what? I am not! It's not like I like Octavia or anything!" I exclaim. Sonic looks at me, slightly grinning. "You fell in love with Octavia, didn't you?" Sonic asks. I blush a bit. "Mayyyyyybe just a bit..." I say embarresed. Sonic just looks at me. "Arn't ya gonna laugh?" I ask. Sonic shakes his head. "Nope. I would if I didn't have a girlfriend." Sonic says, pointing at Rainbow Dash. "Well, at least she knows you like her." I complain. "Meh, who knows, Octavia might like you." Sonic says shruging. I didn't really know how to respond to that, so I decided to keep quiet.

Thar evening, we stopped near a lake. Sonic and Rainbow Dash didn't go near it, mainly because of Sonic's fear of water. Octavia was sitting near the lake, and I decided to join with her. "Hey Octavia." I say, as I sit next to her. Octavia looks at me, blushing a bit. "Hey Sam." Octavia says. I notice Octavia's blushing. "Why are you blushing?" I ask. Octavia stops blushing as I ask that. "No reason, just thinking about my special somepony. Whom you should know." Octavia tells me. I look toward Sonic and Rainbow Dash. "Is it Sonic or Rainbow Dash?" I ask. I turn to Octavia. "Nope." She says smiling. Then suddenly, she kisses me. Then through the shock and suprisement of the kiss, I fall on my side and faint.


	8. The Truth

After a couple of hours later, I wake up, on a couch back in Vinyl and Octavia's house. "What happened?" I think. I get up, my legs are wobbly from being asleep for awhile, but I manage to make it to kitchen, where I see everyone, even Sapphire Bloom. "Hey guys." I say weakly. They look at me, and their faces suddenly look surprised, well except Sonic's and Rainbow Dash's. "Why are you staring at me?" I ask. "You may wanna look at yourself dude." Sonic tells me. I look down at myself, and see I am back to my human form. "HOW THE FUCK!?" I yell. "We don't know how it happened, but one second, you are a pony. The next second, you are this." Sapphire tells me. Octavia walks over to me. "So... This is the real you." Octavia says calmly. I don't answer, all I do is leave the kitchen, and find a wall to bonk my head against.

After a few minutes of bonking my head against a wall, I head up to the attic, to embarrassed to show my face to anyone. I sit down on the bed that was up there. "Fuck my life..." I whisper. Then suddenly, I hear footsteps coming up to the attic. Then a voice from the top of the stairs. It is Octavia's voice. "Are you okay Sam?" Octavia asks me. I look at Octavia. "Not really... I can't believe my pony form just disappeared like that..." I confess. Octavia sits next to me. "I thought you wanted to be in your human form again." Octavia tells me. I rub my neck. "I did, but then, something happened..." I say. "What?" Octavia asks. I take a deep breath, then I tell Octavia the truth. "I sorta fell in love with you..." I say sadly to Octavia. Octavia puts her hoof on my shoulder, and smiles at me.

"To confess, I kinda already knew." Octavia tells me. "How!?" I exclaim. Octavia face hooves herself. "Don't think I haven't noticed you staring at me Sam." Octavia tells me. Now, before I can retaliate with the staring issue, Sonic calls us from downstairs. "SAM! OCTAVIA! DOWNSTAIRS NOW!" Sonic yells. Octavia and myself get up, and rush downstairs to see what Sonic wants. We reach downstairs, and see Sonic holding a letter addressed to him. I grab the letter, and read it. The letter is a threat note from Eggman. After reading the letter, I crumple it up, and throw it in a trash can. I look towards Octavia. "I gotta go. Eggman is causing trouble on Sonic's planet. I will see you soon Octavia." I say. Before I can walk away towards Sonic and the others, Vinyl and Octavia join the group. "What are you doing!?" I exclaim. "Hey, if one of us is messed with, you gotta deal with all of us." Vinyl tells me. "You to Octavia?" I ask. Octavia nods her head. "Alright then, do it Sonic." I say. Then, Sonic grabs the green Chaos Emerald he brought, and uses Chaos Control to teleport us all to Eggman's base in Red Mountain zone.


	9. A form returned!

We finally makes it to Mobius, actually, they appear outside Tails' Workshop. "Why are we at the workshop Sonic?" I ask. Sonic looks at me. "We'll need the emeralds.." Sonic tells me, annoyed. I rub the back of my head, and discover I am still in my human form. "Okay, what the fuck is going on. First my pony form disappears, now I can't go my hedgehog form!" I exclaim. "Might be because you used them to much." Sapphire tells me. "BUT I ONLY USED IT ONCE!" I yell. At this anger, I run off, surprisingly still having my super speed from my hedgehog form. "I will go get him. You get the emeralds Sonic." RD tells Sonic. Then, Rainbow Dash flies after me. A few minutes later, I stop at the top of the waterfall at the Mystic Ruins area. I sit down, and the area is calming to me. "Why did I fall in love with a pony..." I mutter under my breath. I am about to start lying down, when I hear a robotic voice. "Target sighted. Initiate battle mode." The voice says. I look behind myself, and see an Egg Pawn.

"Another one of Eggy's bots, eh? This'll be easy." I say. Then, I realize I don't have a weapon. "Man I really wish I had a weapon right now..." I think. Then suddenly, a small grenade forms into my hand, out of thin air. "Well that was lucky." I say. I throw the grenade at the robot. The grenade explodes, destroying the robot in the process. "Looks like I have a new ability. Better tell the others." I think. I run towards the workshop, only to slam into Rainbow Dash. We collide with each other, and slam into a nearby tree. We both fall to the ground, Rainbow Dash landing on top of me. Both of us, thankfully, still conscious. "Can you get off me?" I ask politely, a hint of anger in my voice. Rainbow Dash gets off me, and brushes off her wings. I get up and look at her. "How did you find me?" I ask. "Well, you did set off that explosion." RD tells me. I rub the back of my head again. "Oh yeah, I did, didn't I.." I say sheepishly.

"Anyway, how did you set off that explosion?" RD asks. I am about to explain my new ability, when a bright white light consumes me. When the light disappears, Rainbow Dash looks at me, her mouth ajar. "What? Is there something in my teeth?" I ask. "No, but you may wanna see yourself." RD says worriedly. At that tone of voice Rainbow Dash uses, I run to the bottom of the waterfall, and see my reflection. It is the purple hedgehog, my hedgehog form. "WO HO!" I yell at the top of my lungs. Rainbow Dash quickly goes over to me. "I know right? You got your hedgehog form back!" RD says excitedly. I look at Rainbow Dash. "We gotta tell the others!" I exclaim. Rainbow Dash nods her head, then, we both at super speed, run to Tails' Workshop.


	10. IT'S A TRAP!

**To clear up any confusion,the character with the** **new power is Sam, the person who's doing the first person narration. Anyway, needed to clear that confusion, BACK TO THE STORY!**

* * *

Rainbow Dash and myself head back to Tails' Workshop, only to discover it's missing. Along with that, Sonic is gone to. "Where's Sonic?" I ask the remaining heroes, who are Vinyl, Octavia, Kenny and Sapphire. "The workshop disappeared when Sonic entered it." Sapphire tells me. I face palm myself. "It must've been a trap set by Eggman. Luckily, I have the Chaos Emerald." I say, holding out the green Chaos Emerald. The others look at me, annoyed. "Yea, but where are the others?" Vinyl asks. I frown in realization to where the others are. "They were all in the workshop..." I say sadly. I sit down to where the workshop used to be, the Chaos Emerald still in my right hand. "What do we do? We don't know where the workshop is. And the worst part, Eggman has all but one emerald." Octavia asks me. I shrug, both in sadness, and confusion. "I don't know. We don't know where Eggman took Sonic and Tails." I say. Rainbow Dash looks at me, annoyed. "That ain't the kid we knew earlier. The Samuel we know never gave up." RD tells me. I smirk a bit. "I never gave up, did I?" I ask happily. "You never knew defeat, even after I nearly killed you." Vinyl tells me.

I slowly start to smile. "It was annoying you nearly killed me though, Miss Scratch." I say. "You where dumb enough to admit you liked me." Octavia chimes in. I look at Octavia, blushing. "Woah, Tavi' to much information." I say, embarrassed. "If you can do all that, you can surely help us find Sonic." Kenny tells me. I get off the ground, looking triumphant. "You guys are right. I can do this! Lets find Sonic!" I exclaim. I start to walk toward Red Mountain Zone. "Where are you going?" Sapphire asks me. I smirk a bit, then look at Sapphire Bloom. "The Chaos Emeralds are like magnets. They start to glow brighter, the closer they become." I say, still smirking. I run off toward Red Mountain Zone, ready to defeat Eggman, and rescue Sonic once again. After about ten minutes, I near the base of the volcano, known as Red Mountain Zone. As I near the mountain, I spot a bunch of Egg Pawns guarding the entrance, so I do what Sonic would've done, I homing attack some of them, and start to fight the other robots. "IS THAT ALL YOU GOT!" I yell.

Suddenly, one of the robots sweeps me off my feet, and I fall to the ground. The Egg Pawn holds a gun to my face, and I think I am about to die. When suddenly, I hear an robot being destroyed. The Egg Pawn pointing the gun at my face looks away, giving me a chance to kick it away from myself. I jump up after kicking the robot, and look towards the noise. I see the others helping me defeat the Egg Pawns, surprisingly, even Octavia. I run at the other Egg Pawns, and using my ability to conjure up weapons, I use two daggers and start to stab every Egg Pawn in my path. I soon join the others, who are surrounded by the robots. "Ya need my help?" I ask cockily. The others look at me. "Yep." Kenny says embarrassed. I look at Vinyl, who has brought her Bass Cannon. "Vinyl, how many shots does the cannon have?" I ask as the robots close in. "One, why?" Vinyl asks. I smile in confidence. "When I say now, your gonna turn on the cannon, and spin it around." I say. Octavia looks at me, like I am crazy. "ARE YOU INSANE! THAT'LL KILL US ALL!" Octavia yells. I smirk at Octavia. "Just trust me." I say. The Egg Pawns finally are almost in grabbing reach, when I yell now at Vinyl.

Vinyl turns on the Bass Cannon, and starts to spin it around. As she does this, I grab the others, and use the power of the Chaos Emerald to create a shield around the others. After about a minute, the Bass Cannon deactivates, and all the robots are destroyed. Well, some of them escaped, but we ignored them. I smile at Octavia. "I told you that work." I say cockily. That's when, Octavia hits me. "That's for not warning us about the plan." Octavia says, annoyed. I rub my cheek. "Ow..." I whisper. Then, Octavia kisses me on the lips for half a second. "That's for saving us." Octavia tells me. I smile a bit, then I look back at the others. "LETS FINISH THIS!" I yell. I grab Octavia, and run inside the Red Mountain Zone. That was a huge mistake, because a glass container seals us inside the entrance, and starts to emit this white light. As soon as the light gets blinding, me and Octavia faint.

After what seemed like an eternity, I wake up, back in my own universe. "Fucking Eggman. Damn cheap trick." I grumble as I get off the ground. I look around, when I see a woman with gray hair on the ground. She is wearing a black dress, and has purple cello note on the shoulder of the dress. I go over to her, and discover she is Octavia. (Looks just like she does in Equestria girls. Again, you can thank Google for letting me find that image.) I shake Octavia, and she opens her eyes. "S-Sam? Where are we?" Octavia asks. "We are in my home universe. Come on, we need to get back to my house." I say. I help Octavia off the ground, and we quickly hurry to my house, which wasn't really trouble, since we were teleported near it.

* * *

**Looks like I have been put home. Anyway, the next chapter won't be first person view, and this is my LONGEST CHAPTER YET guys! Anyway, see ya'll for the final fight!**


	11. The Final Fight pt 1

Back with the others, the bright light has disappeared, and what's left in the capsule thing is only the green Chaos Emerald. "No... No..." Vinyl whispers, as she collapses to the ground. Rainbow Dash goes over to Vinyl Scratch, to try and comfort her. "Don't worry Vinyl, we'll avenge them." RD says to Vinyl calmly. At hearing this, Vinyl looks at Rainbow Dash, both in anger and sadness. Vinyl's teeth grow into fangs, and her magenta eyes turn red. Vinyl had again turned into her vampire self. (I bet some of you reading this chapter forgot Vinyl was a vampire.) "He'll pay.." Vinyl growls. Sapphire Bloom and Kenny Price go toward the to girls. "Vinyl?" Kenny asks. Suddenly, Vinyl stands up on her back two hooves, and yells at the top of her lungs. "I AM GONNA FUCKING KILL EGGMAN!" Vinyl yells. Vinyl goes to the entrance of Red Mountain Zone, and picks up the Chaos Emerald from where Sam and Octavia where teleported. Vinyl looks back at the others. "Lets finish this..." Vinyl says angrily. The others nod their heads, and they quickly enter Red Mountain Zone.

About five minutes later, the remaining heroes make it to the core of Red Mountain Zone, and to Eggman. "EGGMAN! YOU ARE DEAD!" Vinyl yells. Eggman turns away from a machine he's working on, and looks at the heroes. "Oh, I beg to differ. METAL SONIC 3.0 METAL TAILS! KILL THESE INTRUDERS!" Eggman yells. That's when, from behind Eggman, came two new robots. They weren't exactly robots though, because their faces were actually from Sonic the Hedgehog, and Tails the fox. Rainbow Dash slowly backs up, at the realization that her boyfriend had been turned into one of Eggman's mindless robots. "Ha,ha,ha,ha! How do you like my new robots?" Eggman asks evilly. Metal Sonic 3.0 and Metal Tails charged at Vinyl and Rainbow Dash, planning to kill them both. When Tails came close to Vinyl, Vinyl punched the robot back a couple of feet. Then Kenny charged straight toward Sonic, and bucked him in the face. "DON'T KILL THEM!" RD yells. The others look at Rainbow Dash weirdly. "Are you crazy? They are Eggy's mechs now!" Vinyl exclaims. Rainbow Dash shakes her head. "Sonic wouldn't give in that easy." RD explains.

Vinyl just sighs, annoyed at Rainbow Dash. "Fine! We won't kill them!" Vinyl exclaims. As soon as Vinyl says that, Metal Sonic 3.0 raises both his hands, and fires two bubbles at Sapphire Bloom and Kenny Price, trapping them in unpopable bubbles. "Seriously!" Kenny exclaims. Then Metal Tails raises both of his hands, and fires a laser at Vinyl and Rainbow Dash, causing them to fall on the ground, weakened. "ARGH!" The two ponies yell as they hit the ground. Metal Sonic 3.0, and Metal Tails go over to the two fallen ponies, and charge up a laser beam from their robotic arms. "Any last words?" Metal Sonic 3.0 asks in Sonic's voice. "The Sonic we knew never gave up that easy." RD whispers enough for the two robots to hear. That is when, Metal Sonic 3.0 smirks a bit. "You are right Dashie, I never give up easy." Metal Sonic 3.0 says smiling. Suddenly, the two robots turn around, and fire their laser beams at Eggman. "WHAT!" Eggman yells, avoiding the lasers in his Egg Mobile. Sonic and Tails start to take off their robotic parts. "We were never in you control Egghead." Sonic smirks. Then, Tails presses a button on his robot arm, and releases Sapphire Bloom, and Kenny Price from their bubbles. Eggman growls at the heroes. "No matter, I'll still kill you all!" Eggman exclaims. Eggman pilots his Egg Mobile into a machine that looks like the Egg Hornet boss from Sonic Adventure, and the Egg Viper boss also from Sonic Adventure, combined. "Meet, the Egg Killer!" Eggman exclaims. Eggman pilots the machine toward the heroes, ready to kill them.


	12. The Final Fight pt 2

Back in the human world with Sam(me) and Octavia...

I have made it to my house to discover a mysterious package at my doorstep. "What's that?" Octavia asks me. I just shrug. "I don't know. It wasn't here when I left." I say. Then, I notice a small letter attached to the package. I pick up the package, and open up the letter. I read the letter out loud. "Hey Sam. It's your best dude, Devin. Sorry about taking the remote a few years ago. (Referring to The Travel 1.) I came to your house to give it back, but you weren't there. So I leave it in this package. Come visit me, if you can, once you get it. I wanna go back to Mobius. Best regards, Devin Silveria." I read. I open up the package, and see the dimensional remote Tails gave me before I left Mobius. "Finally! We can go bac,k!" Octavia exclaims. I smirk a bit. "We can, but first, I need to pick up someone." I say. I set the teleporter to Devin's house, and we teleport in front of it. I knock on the door, and a man, about 21 years old, opens the front door. He has white skin, dark brown eyes, and blonde hair. "It's been a long time." I say. The man smiles back at me. "It sure has been, Sammy." The man says. Octavia looks from behind me, and sees the man. "Who is this exactly?" Octavia asks. I face palm myself, kinda forgetting Octavia and Devin never met each other. "This is Devin Silveria. My best friend in high school. We kinda didn't see each other again since the incident with him taking my dimensional remote." I say.

Devin nods his head. "It's true. Anyway, why are you here dude?" Devin asks. I use my power to conjure up two pistols. I hand one to Devin. "We need to save Sonic and the others. You with me?" I ask. Devin loads up his gun, and smirks. "Lets go kick some ass." Devin says. I set my dimensional remote to Red Mountain Zone, and teleport us there at the core of the mountain. There I see the Egg Killer charging at Sonic and the others, so I stupidly shoot at the robot with my pistol, to get its attention. Eggman's robot turns to me, Octavia and Devin. "You miss me?" I ask cockily. Eggman slams on his control panel inside his Egg Mobile. "How is this possible! You are supposed to be stuck in your own dimension!" Eggman exclaims. I smirk at Eggman. "Lets just say, I had a little help." I say, pointing as Devin, who is in his hedgehog form. The other heroes look at me, and I see Vinyl in her vampire form. "Vinyl Scratch... You really think I let Octavia get hurt?" I ask. Vinyl looks over to me, and sees next to me, Octavia, who thankfully got transformed to normal when we got to Mobius.

Vinyl then starts to go back to normal, and her eyes tear up. She runs over to Octavia, and hugs her. "I thought you were gone..." Vinyl whispers. Octavia smiles at Vinyl. "I thought I was gonna die to, Vinyl." Octavia says, happy to be alive. That's when, Eggman decides to piss all of us off. "Well boo fucking hoo. I'll still kill all of you little imbeciles." Eggman tells us. I jump up at the cockpit, and homing attack it, causing some damage to the robot. "I think not." I say, landing back on the ground. Then Sapphire Bloom and Kenny Price use their fire abilities, and start to hit the Egg Hornet side with fireballs. The metal of the drills heat up, causing the drills to melt on the machine itself. "Why you little pincushions! You will never win!" Eggman exclaims. Then Rainbow Dash jumps up, and bucks the cockpit with full force, causing the glass on the Egg Mobile to break. For the final blow, Tails carries Sonic a few feet at the cockpit, and throw Sonic at it. Sonic curls up into a ball, and smashes straight through the Egg Killer. The robot explodes, and Eggman, in his Egg Mobile, falls to the ground. Eggman crawls out of his Egg Mobile, and I think I see him grab something. Then, me Vinyl, Sonic, Rainbow Dash, and Octavia head over to Eggman.

"It is time we put you in your place, Doctor Eggman." I say. (I can't use the short version of doctor, or else the name won't appear. I don't know why.) Suddenly, Eggman, quickly stands up, and presses a button, trapping all of us, except Kenny, Sapphire, and Devin, inside a giant bubble. Eggman walks out the bubble, and presses a button on his Egg Mobile. The Chaos Emeralds appear in front of us, and create some sort of black hole. The hole suck us in, and before Eggman can close it, the Chaos Emeralds fall along with us. Before I black out, I manage to hear Eggman yell. "DAMMIT! I LOST THE EMERALDS AGAIN!" Eggman yells. Then all of us black out.

* * *

**Yep, they get screwed by Eggman. And my OC gets to be in the final chapter of this story. Join him, and the heroes that got sucked in the hole next time, in Sonic and Rainbow Dash: Dream Worlds!**


	13. AN IMPORTANT NOTICE!

**Aloha folks! It is I, TheSonicGamer99, and I have an important notice! I will not be continuing Sonic and Rainbow Dash:Dream Worlds. Two reasons. One:It sucks. Two:I know some of you will want this. Instead, I will continue The Travel 2. The heroes will be teleported to another dimension that is not Mobius, Earth, or Equestria. To give you a hint on where they're going, I am giving you two key words: Twilight Town. If you know the answer, DO NOT PUT IT IN THE REVIEWS! Anyway, the next chapter of The Travel 2 should be up soon, so later folks!**


	14. Meeting a Keyblader

**FINALLY CONTINUING THIS! Enjoy this chapter folks!**

* * *

When I finally woke up, I found myself on a beach. My face in the sand, and my body back to my human form. I got up and looked around. Sonic and Octavia were sitting up, wide awake, while Vinyl... Well gto her head stuck in the sand. I couldn't contain the funiness of that, so I laughed at Vinyl's buried head. "Ha,ha. Very funny. NOW GET ME OUT OF THE SAND BEFORE I SLAM ALL YOUR HEADS IN!" Vinyl yells at us. Not wanting to get knocked out, I quickly removed Vinyl's head from the sand. When I saw Vinyl's face, I saw her glasses were missing, and her eyes were red again. "Calm down Vinyl. At least we're okay..." I say. Vinyl's eyes return to their natural color, and all of us look around. "Where are we?" Sonic asks. I continued to look around the island, until I saw six of the seven Chaos Emeralds buried into the sand. "The emeralds!" I exclaim. I quickly picked them up, and handed them to Sonic. "Wait, this is only six. Where's the seventh?" Sonic asks me. I just shrug at Sonic. Before we can explore the island further though, these black creatures jump up from the sand, and surround us. At once, I recognize the creatures. "FUCK! THE HEARTLESS! RUN!" I yell.

Before anyone can question me why they should run, I run for my life. I knew these creatures can be harmed by one thing. The Keyblade. Its owner was Sora, and he didn't like being called a kid. Yet, he looks like one. Crud, off track... Anyway, I continue to run, until the Heartless appear in front and behind me, blocking off my only escape routes. As I saw the Heartless closing in on me, I thought it would be the end of my life. Suddenly, a bright flash is seen, and all of the Heartless disappear. One of the Heartless even had a Chaos Emerald! I look towards were the flash came from, and see the Keyblade master, Sora. He has brown spiky hair, black shorts, and a black vest over a red shirt. He also has a necklace with an image of the king of Keybladers, Mickey. "You okay?" Sora asks me. "Y-yeah... I think so..." I say nervously. I was afraid that Sora would strike me with the Keyblade, but he didn't so I just let it slide. I went to go pick up the Chaos Emerald, when Sonic, Vinyl, and Octavia meet up with me. Sora sees them, and takes out his Keyblade, ready to fight them. Before Sora can charge over to them, I stop him. "SORA! STOP, THEY'RE WITH ME! THEY'RE FRIENDS!" I yell. "Are you sure? They could kill you." Sora tells me. "Don't worry, killing Sam isn't on our minds." Sonic tells Sora. "What!? They talk!?" Sora exclaims.

I nod my head, and face my friends. "These are my friends, Sonic the Hedgehog, Vinyl Scratch, and Octavia Harmonic." I say, introducing my friends. "Hello." Octavia says to Sora. "Sup." Sonic and Vinyl say to Sora. I turn to Sora, and introduce myself. "And I'm Samuel." I say. I leave Sora's side, and pick up the last Chaos Emerald. "What's that?" Sora asks, pointing at the Chaos Emerald. "This is a Chaos Emerald. An artifact of immense power. These come from Sonic's planet. There are seven Chaos Emeralds, which we have all seven of them." I explain. I hold up the Chaos Emerald in my hand, and I'm about to use Chaos Control to teleport home, when Sora stops me. "What are you doing?" Sora asks me. "I am about to use Chaos Control, and teleport me and my friends home." I explain. That's when, Sora asks me something. "Can I come with you guys? I am pretty bored with my home place." Sora says to me. "I can't see why not." I say. I hold up the Chaos Emerald again, and use Chaos Control to teleport back to Mobius. As I do, an unwanted visitor, a Heartless, hitches a ride on my shoe. Then, we all teleport back to Mobius.


	15. The true ending

When we finally arrive back inside Red Mountain Zone, the first thing I see is Kenny, Sapphire, and Devin all knocked out. I look to my left, and see Eggman with an old creation of his: Metal Sonic. "Wow... Metal Sonic again. This should be fun..." I say. I run over to Metal Sonic, and kick him in the face. Unknown to me, still, is the foot I kicked him with had the Heartless on it. So when I kicked the tin can, part of the Heartless went onto Metal Sonic. After I kicked Metal, he fell to the ground, possibly defeated. "Wow, that was the dumbest version of Metal Sonic you could've come up with, Stunk Cabbage." Sonic says. (Author: Stunk Cabbage is a name werewolf 99 came up with.) Little did we know, the fight was far from over. Metal Sonic stood back up, like he was never damaged, and something was starting to happen to the bot. The blue metal was being replaced by this black goop. At seeing this, Sora knew at once what was happening. "A Heartless! But how!?" Sora exclaims. I look down on my right shoe and gasp. I just realized an Heartless was on me, and it is starting to consume my body!

I collapse to the ground in pain as the Heartless seeps into my body, and spreads across me from the inside. Then, for about a minute, everything goes black. When my vision returns, I realize something amazing had happened when the Heartless fused into my body. Since I had the power to morph according to the dimension I was in, that power had helped me fuse with the Heartless. I look down at my body, and realize my clothes had been replaced with this black and red costume. I look at my right hand, and see that I am carrying a sword, not just any sword though, a sword made from the Heartless. "This... Is... COOL!" I yell out. The other heroes look at me. "Sam! You okay?" Sonic asks. I raise my Heartless Blade (I am calling it that) and smirk. "I am more okay than ever Sonic.." I say. I charge at the Heartless Metal Sonic, and attempt to hit him with my sword, but it is blocked off by his left arm. "Pitiful human! You will never beat me, and your soul will be consumed by the darkness!" Heartless Metal Sonic exclaims. Before I can speak again, Sora appears to the left of Heartless Metal Sonic, and hits the robot with his Keyblade, sending Heartless Metal Sonic flying towards a wall. "Thanks Sora.." I say. "No prob kid. As long as you don't try and kill me with that Heartless power, we're good." Sora tells me. I smile at Sora, then we look towards where Heartless Metal Sonic had been slammed into.

The robot was truly weakened by Sora's last attack, as Heartless Metal Sonic had struggled to keep itself up. "I'll finish this." I say to the heroes. I charge over to Heartless Metal Sonic, and chop the robot's head off. Heartless Metal Sonic's head falls to the ground, and the Heartless inside the robot comes out. I just simply stab the Heartless in the head, and it fades away. "That solves that." I say, transforming back to normal.

(_Later_)

After a few minutes, we find ourselves back at Tails' Workshop. Eggman was defeated, and the Heartless that took over Metal Sonic was gone for good. All that was left to do was go back... Home... I sighed at the thought of going back to Earth. Sonic looks at me, and sees my sadness. "What's wrong?" Sonic asks. I look up at Sonic. "Nothing... Just, the fact that I'm going home..." I say to Sonic. Sonic looks over at Octavia, and then back at me. "You can't decide whether to stay on Earth or Equestria can you?" Sonic asks me. I nod my head at Sonic's question. "Okay, give me a second." Sonic tells me. I see Sonic walk over to Vinyl and Octavia, and they seemed to talk forever, when in reality it was like a minute or two. Sonic goes over to me, and smiles. "Well, you don't have to choose anymore." Sonic tells me. Octavia and Vinyl walk over to me. "You better take care of Tavi' on Earth, okay." Vinyl tells me. At hearing what Vinyl say, I jump up in excitement. "YEEEEEESSSSSS!" I yell out. Octavia and Devin walk over to me, and I pull out my dimensional remote, and set it for Earth. "You won't regret this." I tell Vinyl. I press the button on the remote, and me, Devin, and Octavia are transported to Earth.

(The End)

* * *

Author: WHEW! Another fanfiction, truly done. I'll see ya next time in Sonic and Rainbow Dash Generations, that is, after I finish Sonic 3 and Knuckles/w Rainbow Dash, which will take a while. Anyway, laters.


End file.
